Merchants typically offer deals to consumers, such as promotional deals. Also, companies typically offer promotions to other companies. The deals offered may be in the form of discounts, rewards, or the like. When offering the deal, a merchant or company can seek to focus the offer to a subset of consumers. In order to select those consumers in the subset, the merchant may analyze data generated from similar deal programs. However, the analysis to determine which deals to offer to the consumers can prove difficult.